Emma Ross
“I sharpen my nails with diamonds the night before.” - Emma Ross, in the episode G.I. Jessie Emma Evangeline Ross is one of the main characters on Jessie and one of the protagonists on BUNK'D. She was born on April 19, 1998 to Morgan Ross and Christina Ross in New York City. She is the only biological child in the Ross family and is also the oldest child. She is currently 18 years of age and is in the 12th grade. She is a bubbly teenager, eager to re-order the world as she sees it. Now a C.I.T. (Counselor In Training), Emma is determined to become a picture perfect counselor, following in the footsteps of her mom during her previous years. She is portrayed by Peyton List. History Jessie In the first episode of Jessie, we met her as that kid in the Ross family, as well as a straight A student, very studious and hardworking. A little boy crazy, she is obsessed with clothes and shoes, and usually has "problems" with her wardrobe. She often gets into fights with her slightly younger brother, Luke, but they do get along sometimes. BUNK'D Emma was sent to Camp Kikiwaka with Ravi and Zuri to follow the footsteps of her mom. Even though Emma and her family are wealthy and lives in a penthouse in Manhattan, they are not spoiled rich kids. She's the popular girl at her school, and is known for her unique taste in fashion! She's the only biological kid to Morgan and Christina Ross, and the first girl and child overall in the family. Biography Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka In Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka, Emma, along with Zuri and Ravi, are forced to attend a summer camp in Maine where their parents first met. There, she meets Hazel and her aunt Gladys, who don't like her family, due to Christina "stealing" Morgan's title for best counselor, and a happy life from Gladys. She later meets Lou, a counselor at Camp Kikiwaka and head Woodchuck, she starts to think Lou is weird, when she yells at her to sit. That night, she meets Xander whom she ultimately develops a crush on. Sparks fly between the two, making Hazel jealous. Once she sits, and starts talking to Xander, Hazel tells her he is hers, and to back off. The next day, she is doing an obstacle course, when Hazel shoots an arrow at her, later, she is confronted by Hazel, and other Weasels who call her the worst C.I.T after Tiffany and Zuri are arguing, later, while walking on a tightrope over a tub full of mud, Hazel throws Emma a dodge ball in the face, so she can fall into the mud, and Xander won't like her, however, he goes over to help her. Later, while Emma is getting cleaned up, a note flies over to her bed, thinking it's from Xander, she goes to a spot on the woods, just like the note said, Zuri follows her, as they hear growling, they believe it's the Kikiwaka, they run. Later, they encounter Ravi, Lou, Xander, Jorge, Tiffany, and Hazel (who was the one who sent Emma that note so she can be with Xander) who went to find them, after climbing up a tree, Emma comes up with a plan to scare the Kikiwaka with their flashlights, Tiffany's annoying violin, and Jorge's loud farts, after the plan works, Xander and Lou seem proud. Later, Emma believes the summer will be pretty great. Gone Girl In Gone Girl, Emma is waiting for Xander to ask her out, she does everything to determine her fate, even wish on a Magic 8 Ball. Lou then comes in and comforts her by saying that boys are like hotdogs. Emma then decides to not focus on boys anymore. But when Xander comes in with his guitar, Emma seems excited. Xander then asks her to a date by singing a song he wrote to her, which she immediately says yes to. However, Ravi tells her he's plotting to kill her, but she doesn't believe him. At her date, she starts to believe he's actually trying to kill her, however, he reveals the hole was for s'mores, and, the axe was a guitar. The next day, they are eating s'mores at camp. Camp Rules In Camp Rules, Emma is first seen knocking the door to the bathroom, wanting Zuri to get out of it. She then plugs the blow dryer onto the wall, but soon causes a small fire. She then extinguishes the fire, but made Zuri want to stay in the bathroom more. She is later at the camp's counselor meeting, which was hosted because she caused a fire at the Wood Chuck's cabin. Emma, along with other counselors are given a citation book, which she uses to annoy Zuri. Emma, angry with power, then tears and throws all of Zuri's stuff out of the cabin. Lou then takes the two to the dock and tries the canoe therapy on them. However, then the therapy doesn't work, Emma and Zuri have to work together before they are lost forever. Smells like Camp Spirit In Smells Like Camp Spirit, Emma is seen at the choosing of the spirit stick guardian ceremony. Unexpectedly, the stick land on Emma's back. Since she touched it first, she became the guardian of the stick. Hearing that Xander had always wanted to be the guardian, she gives the stick to Xander without knowing that losing the stick or giving somebody else the stick will bring their entire cabin bad luck. The bad luck then struck, Emma fell and had a cup of smoothie spilled on her. Then a strong wind came, resulting her to fall on top of Xander. Emma, Zuri, Lou, Xander, and Hazel can't stand the bad luck anymore, so they decide to go into the woods to get their luck back again. To do so, everyone must bring what they treasure very much and give it to the spirits of the woods. Emma then gives a pair of heels that she hates very much to the spirits. The next morning, the sun is out and the weather had turned. She is seen at Ravi's swim test along with Xander. At the end of the episode, Emma reconciles with Xander. The Ones that Got Away In The Ones That Got Away, Emma teams up with Xander on the fishing competition and is excited as its like a date. While fishing, they realise they have nothing in common and argue. Emma ends up throwing the bait into the water, angering Xander even more. Emma later talks to Gladys about her relationship problems and she tells Emma to go for it even if they want different things. Later, Emma heads down to the dock and tries taking to Xander but a fish bites on the fishing rod before she can. They catch it and share a hug afterwards. Xander says they should be friends as he thinks its what she wants and Emma agrees as she thinks its what he wants. She walks off the dock and gives him one last look before leaving. When the others talk about the fish they caught Emma says she had a great catch who had green eyes, a huge smile and could play a guitar like an angel, referring to Xander. Can you Hear me Now In Can You Hear Me Now, Emma and Zuri try harbouring a phone that should be handed in. They need a router so they trick Ravi and Tiffany into building one on top of the Grizzly cabin flagpole. When Lou discovers that Emma has the missing phone, she feels betrayed as she defended Emma and Zuri when Hazel accused them of having it. To show Lou she's sorry, Emma destroys the router taking the totem pole with it. Lou accepts her apology and they share a hug. Friending with the Enemy In Friending with the Enemy, Emma feels bad for Hazel and tries to become her friend. Her and Lou eventually gain her trust but Hazel moves into the WoodChuck Cabin. At first Emma and Lou are against it but change their minds when Hazel shares all the luxuries she gets as Head Counsellor with them. Hazel hears them say how their using her and goes into her 'crazy' mode. She makes them do all the digesting job including crushing cranberries with their feet. Lou ends up pulling Hazel into the cranberry tub and they all fight inside it. Emma stops the fight and apologises to Hazel and they set aside their differences for the episode. Waka, Waka, Waka! In Waka, Waka, Waka! Emma, along with Lou and Hazel, compete in sales to become the Kikiwaka Queen as Xander's the Kikiwaka King. Xander wants Emma or Lou to win so Hazel doesn't become the Kikiwaka Queen and get to dance with him. Emma, Xander and Lou perform a song and dance number to try and boost sales. When Emma goes to the bathroom, Hazel wrecks Emma's booth and angers her and Lou. To get Hazel back, Lou and Emma tell her that they've put Putra Berries in her food making her go crazy and try to stop people eating her food. At the end of the episode, Emma watches Xander dance with Gladys who was crowned the Kikiwaka Queen. Secret Santa In Secret Santa, Emma tries to find the best gift to Lou for their CIT Gift Exchange. Things don't go to plan though thanks to Ravi and Emma ends up getting her a Wood Chuck which escapes from its cage! Lou performs a song and dance routine for Emma but that also ends in disaster. They both realise that its not the gift but the thought that counts and neither of them end up disappointed.